Teaching and Learning
by Northen
Summary: Hermione and Viktor both receive offers to teach at Hogwarts and they haven't seen each other in over 10 years. Are they as close as they once were? Or even closer? Had to move the rating up to T for chapter 9...it has some not so happy language in it.
1. Her Offer

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the characters, place names, original storyline, etc of the Harry Potter series. This privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: To be determined, for now, K.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I used to have some Narnia and CSI stuff but I didn't like it so I took it down. I love reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy so please review

* * *

Hermione Granger

Drawing Room off the Kitchen

7 Charter St.

London, England

Miss Granger,

As you well know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is an academic institution that provides young wizards and witches with an unsurpassable education for seven years of their young lives.

In your youth you, yourself were a prized pupil and a very proud Gryffindor at our school. It is with this knowledge as well as your education and reputation that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to offer you a teaching position in the academic area of Arithmancy as well as a supervisory role as the under-mistress of Gryffindor Tower to share your pride with the younger generation.

Should you choose to accept this position, please send a reply via Owl by August the first. The train to Hogwarts leaves Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ½ on September the first. We will send you a ticket pending your response.

Thank you

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

* * *

A/N: I know this is short and the next one for sure will be equally as short. After that, it should be getting longer.


	2. His Offer

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the characters, place names, original storyline, etc of the Harry Potter series. This privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: To be determined, for now, K.

* * *

Viktor Krum

Balcony off the Dining Room

184 Sopur Way

Sophia, Bulgaria

Mr. Krum,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is an academic institution that provides young wizards and witches with an unsurpassable education for seven years of their young lives.

In your youth you, showed yourself to be a well educated, knowledgeable, respectable student in the single year you spend at our institution. It is with this knowledge as well as your education and reputation that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to offer you a teaching position in the academic area of Care of Magical Creatures as well as a supervisory role as the under-master of Ravenclaw Tower to share your pride with the younger generation.

Should you choose to accept this position, please send a reply via Owl by August the first. The train to Hogwarts leaves Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ½ on September the first. We will send you a ticket pending your response.

Thank you

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

* * *

A/N: Again, short I know...and pretty well identical to the last one. That was on purpose. The next one IS longer, I promise. It is done and I will likely be posting it tomorrow:)


	3. To The Towers

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the characters, place names, original storyline, etc of the Harry Potter series. This privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: To be determined, for now, K.

* * *

Hermione

Seeing all the students buzzing with chatter along the platform brought Hermione back to her years at Hogwarts where she would rush up to Harry and Ron or with them, depending on if they spent their final weeks of vacation at the Burrow or not; chattering endlessly about what they did and what they wanted to do the coming year.

She smiled to herself as she worked her way through the crowds of parents, all nervous or excited, on her way to the teachers' car of the large red train. She could feel the familiar feeling of excitement and anxiety building as she climbed the metal stairs. It didn't take her long to find an empty cabin as most of the instructors lived at the castle already and didn't need to take the train, most preferred flying anyways.

Hermoine settled into her seat, opening her curriculum for the coming year as she watched Kings Cross disappear behind the train while a sea of green opened up in front of her.

After seemingly no time at all, Hermione was climbing through the small hole behind the fat lady and met by the warm burgundy and gold hangings of Gryffindor Tower. She was home.

Viktor

He hadn't seen the castle in over ten years. It was still as grand and intimidating as it had been when he was seventeen years old and still made him feel quite small.

Stepping up the cold stone steps, the familiar smell of old paintings, dust and the scream of the resident poltergeist Peeves met his senses as he opened the heavy door.

"Ah, Mister Krum! I'm so happy to see that you have made it here safely. I hope your trip was pleasant?" Viktor nodded his head yes as he bent down to shake the hand of Professor Flitwick. "Good, good. Well follow me and I will show you to the tower and to your apartment."

Silently Viktor followed the small professor up a winding staircase leading off of the fifth floor to a door with a single knocker instead of a knob. Viktor only had a moment to look at the odd knocker before its face began to contort and speak:

"What is it that no man ever yet see, which never was, but always is to be?"

Professor Flitwick looked up at the tall Bulgarian, "Well?"

Viktor looked perplexed for a moment and answered quietly, "Tomorrow".

With a quiet grinding, the stone wall slid open and the two professors entered into a world draped in blue and gold.

"Very good Mister Krum."

* * *

A/N: As promised, it's a little longer. Intros are slow going but necessary evils. Review please. I was going to tack this one with the next one since this one is so short but making the Sorting Hats Song is taking longer than I would like. It's hard!


	4. Sorting Out

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the characters, place names, original storyline, etc of the Harry Potter series. This privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: To be determined, for now, K.

A/N: A couple of things I want to quickly clear up that have been mentioned in reviews, 1) Why isn't Viktor the Quidditch coach instead of COMC professor? Well, Hogwarts doesn't have a physical education course and they wouldn't just hire him as a quidditch coach. And it's handier for me in this story to have him as the COMC professor.

2) someone thought it odd that I put him in Ravenclaw. Well, thinking back to GoF, he did spend a LOT of time in the library and the fact that he was chosen as one of the potentials for the tournament suggests he is quite intelligent and since Hermione is in Gryffindor, he goes to Ravenclaw.

3) Did I write that riddle in Chapter 3 myself? No, I googled different riddles so I DO NOT OWN THAT RIDDLE!

As always, thank you everyone for the reviews and without further ado, more of the story!

* * *

It didn't take Hermione long to unpack her belongings and straighten up her apartment and before long she was in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the new first years and the yearly tradition of Sorting. As was expected, the old dilapidated hat already sat in front of the professors table on its three legged stool. She smiled at the memory of her first day, hearing the hat shout out Gryffindor! and the resounding cheer that arose from the Gryffindor table.

Distracted by the sudden hushed whisperings of the upper year students, Hermione glanced up to see what the interest was. She let out a small gasp at the sight of Viktor Krum. She hadn't seen him since Bill Weasleys' marriage to Fleur DeLacour almost 10 years ago. He was still as tall and handsome now as he was when they were teenagers, albeit more mature looking. His hair was still cropped short to his head, goatee neatly trimmed and his physique as in shape as ever. It was understandable why the students were awed. Many of the boys and likely a good proportion of the girls were probably familiar with him from his days playing Quidditch and the rest of the girls were probably whispering about his undeniably good looks.

Viktor ignored the whispers and stares as he made his way down the centre isle towards the professors table. He was used to the attention from all the fan interactions over the years and he would have to set the standard here as he was now their professor and not a Quidditch player. He glanced across the faces already seated at the long table and almost stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met a set equally as dark brown as his own.

It had been a long time since he had seen her but not nearly as long since he had thought about her. His memory of their evening at the Yule Ball was as strong now as it was that very night. She was several years his junior but she didn't see him or treat him like a celebrity like so many others. If she didn't like his behaviour she told him, she didn't let him get his way like so many other girls would and he liked that. Viktor had been quite surprised when she had said yes to his invitation to the Yule Ball. He had thought that she would have already had a date with one of the two boys she was friends with. When she showed up in her ball gown, a dusty rose, close fitting, floor length dress, she took his breath away. She looked beautiful. Many of the boys took notice of her that night, even though she didn't notice their attentions. She was just as pretty today in her teaching robes as she was that night. He hurried his pace slightly to fill in the empty seat next to her but unfortunately, before he was able to speak, the sorting hat came to life.

"_A millennium or more, plus an age,_

_In the days just after I was made,_

_There were four wizards of power unsurpassed,_

_Whose names in this house, are never asked._

_Brave Gryffindor, from the wild moor._

_Fair Ravenclaw from the glen_

_Dear Hufflepuff from the valley green_

_Shrewd Slytherin from the fen._

_They came together to share a thought,_

_Pieced together the perfect plan_

_To educate the wizarding youth_

_And so Hogwarts began._

_Now each of these wizards_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did desire different virtues to teach._

_Gryffindor kept the bravest at heart._

_Hufflepuff only the most persistent_

_For Ravenclaw, intelligence for admission,_

_Slytherin only those of great ambition._

_While alive they did separate_

_Their preferences from the mass,_

_Yet how to pick the traits_

_When they had come to pass._

_Brave Gryffindor found the solution,_

_He lifted me off his head,_

_The founders put some thought into me,_

_So I could make the choice instead!_

_Just drop me down upon your crown_

_Never wrong, no need to frown._

_I'll take a glance inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!"_

As the last syllable rang clear, the previous years began to cheer. They knew what was coming, the most important part of yet, who would be in their house, the Gryffindors' didn't want someone who should be a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Gryffindors wanted Gryffindors and the same was said for the other houses. And without further ado, the sorting began.

Finally, after the first years were all seated at their respective houses did the din quiet down and Viktor was finally able to speak with Hermione. He focused hard on pronouncing her name properly. "Hermione?" he whispered, leaning closer to her so she could hear him. He saw a sheepish grin spread across her face, followed by a small girlish giggle. Confused, he didn't wait for a response before asking "what's funny?"

"Nothing, Viktor, it's just, you said my name properly. I know it's silly, but it just made me smile." He could remember being so embarrassed when he would call her "_Herm-own-ninny"._ He had practiced it even after their letters to one another became sparser. Now, after so long, he could say it, and it made her smile.

"I've been practicing my English. I vant to speak it vell. How have you been? It's been long time since we talked." He quickly changed the topic, hoping she wouldn't catch the small fib.

"I've been doing well. I finished at Hogwarts, went to muggle university to appease my parents and then I worked at the Ministry of Magic until the position here opened up and here I am now. What about you?" Before he could answer her, Professor McGonagall asked the under-masters and mistresses to assist the prefects in leading the students to their respective dormitories. "I guess you can tell me about it later then. Maybe tomorrow?" Hermione asked expectantly, getting up to lead the students to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, I would like that. Down by the barn after lunch?" he responded, raising his voice over the din of the moving students.

"Okay! I'll be there!" She shouted back, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice as she was being dragged out the door by the crowds.

* * *

A/N: So yay! finally a little dialogue and a little longer. More talking to come, I promise. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and everyone who has reviewed. You're awesome:) I'm sorry about the sorting had song....I know it's a little butchered but that thing is harder to write than one would think! Oy! But, I tried:)


	5. Running Scared

A/N: I was sad to get so few reviews on the last few chapters. There were a lot of people adding it to their favourites list but no reviews. I greatly appreciate all constructive criticism that anyone wishes to contribute. If you don't like it, please tell me (including why), same if you like it. Do you think there are things I can improve on? I am by no means anything close to a professional writer so I will take all the help I can get! Well, Chapter 5, enjoy!

~*~

"Oy! I don't remember that room being so big!" Hermoine said to herself as she let herself into her apartment. She just finished her morning of teaching and it was more intimidating than she had expected. There weren't as many students in her third year arithmancy class when she attended as there were now. It was good that there was more interest, but daunting to teach so many.

She pushed that thought out of her mind as she pushed open the lid to her trunk. She didn't have to teach this afternoon so she wasn't going to wear her teachers' robes to her visit with Viktor. Staring down at the scant selection of clothes, she finally settled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve sweater, not so far off from what she wore often as a teenager. "This will do," she muttered to the mirror, "it's not a date after all", she finished almost disappointingly and stalked off back to the common room.

The path to the barn was familiar to her. It was built where Hagrid's hut once stood. He had moved to France after the last battle with his half brother. The new barn was rather small looking, but neat, tidy and very traditionally styled. Hermione liked it but couldn't picture someone like Viktor Krum really being much of an animal person.

She knocked lightly on the barn door and quietly let herself in after hearing no answer. Turns out their was a charm set on the building and despite its diminutive appearance outside, it was very large and roomy inside. She tried to make out the sound of a person over the muffled din of the animals in their paddocks. She thought she heard a voice from the other end and she made her way there. Looking over the top bar of the stall, she saw Viktor murmuring quietly to a young colt. She was expecting a MAGICAL creature, but this was a normal, everyday muggle horse. To see how gentle he was being with such a small creature made her heart just melt!

"Viktor?" she whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb him or the young horse.

"Hermione!" he whispered a little louder, a smile spreading across his face. "Come in here, come meet this little guy." The colt in front of him was as dark as the black lake, with bright lively eyes of dark brown and stood barely past Viktors waist. Viktor reached his arm out to give her balance as she ducked and climbed between the bars. He felt a jolt of warmth and electricity as soon as their hands touched.

"He's beautiful! What's his name?" she asked. She had gone riding with her parents growing up and had a fondness for horses, she didn't hesitate at all to reach out to scratch the foal as a way to distract herself from how aware she was of the heat emanating off Viktor who was standing very close to her.

"He is Tavish. He's an orphan, no one wanted to buy him, so I did. Still needs to grow into his name though," he replied, chuckling. "This is Fen. She takes care of him now," he continued, gesturing towards a tall mare standing close by. "Come, I show you the rest."

Taking his offered hand to climb back through the stall door, Hermione asked "so what made you want to be a professor for care of magical creatures?" She couldn't recall him saying anything about liking animals, magical or otherwise in their letters over the years.

"I have alvays had a fondness for all creatures, magic and muggle," he responded, gesturing at the two horses in front of him. "My parents have a farm in Bulgaria and I grew up around all the creatures that lived there." Hermione liked that answer; she too had a fondness for animals, especially the unwanted ones, as was proven by Crookshanks.

Hermione nodded and fell into an easy step next to Viktor, noting that he still had not released her hand. They walked slowly through the barn and she listened as Viktor would tell her each animal's story, their name, where they came from and why they were there. They had all come to him either injured or abandoned. Before either had realized it, they were sitting in the hayloft reminiscing about their childhood.

They had already spoken of the events after Bill and Fleurs wedding all the way up to the Battle against Voldemort. He had read everything that the papers had published of course, but hearing as only some one who was there could tell it was much different, much more enthralling. He told her about finishing his days of playing Quiddich and an almost-marriage between him and a muggle woman who, in the end decided she couldn't accept a life of magic while not being magic herself. From there, the conversation moved naturally to Harry and Ron.

"I alvays thought you vould marry that Veasley boy."

"Ron? Goodness no! I mean, we did try the whole dating thing for a while after the battle but it just wasn't there. As for marriage, I don't believe in it. Silly, traditional concept," Hermione scoffed in reply. "Whatever made you think I would have married Ron?"

Blushing despite himself, "he alvays liked you, that vas obvious. I thought maybe you liked him too," he finished, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He was inwardly chastising himself, he sounded like and was acting like a hormonal teenager.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ron and I were never meant to work, just wasn't in the stars," she finished smiling at him.

In a bout of spontaneity, Viktor quickly grabbed her in a quick bear hug. "Good, I never liked him anyways" he said into her hair, smiling to himself.

Blushing fiercely, Hermione quickly stood up and suggested that they return to the castle. Supper was due to be served.


	6. Reacquainted

A/N: Well the reviews slowly trickled in. Not too shabby. Thank you everyone for the criticism and the compliments. Both as usual are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the lateness of this update. I have had this chapter written forever but I wanted to get a dent in the next one before I posted this one as well as another bunny bit me so I had to satiate the little fluffball. There was also a nibble but I guess he choked cause that one didn't come into anything. So on with the story, the bold font is quotes from The Goblet of Fire and thus belong in its'entirety to J.K. Rowling. On we go, enjoy:)

* * *

Hermione had successfully avoided speaking with Viktor for over a week. It's not that she wanted to avoid talking to him; she just didn't know how to explain why she had a minor melt down and ran. She knew she wasn't and shouldn't be scared of him; he would never do anything to hurt her, so why did she run? She had tried to figure this out but couldn't find an answer.

Finally she decided that she had to speak to him; had to explain herself somehow. She knew he would be busy for the time being with grading. As soon as students learned that it was the world famous Quidditch seeker who would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Professor McGonagall had been swarmed by students wishing to take his course. Hermione had heard all the whispering, seen all the swooning and answered all the questions they had about Viktor Krum. They were shocked and in awe of the truth that she had attended the Yule Ball with him when she was a girl at Hogwarts. Smiling to herself at the memory, she pushed it aside and left her apartment. She did a quick sweep of the Gryffindor common room to make sure everything was as it should before she made her way down the corridor to the magical creatures' barn.

As it was getting late, many of the students were already in their common rooms doing some last minute homework so Hermione barely saw anyone as she traipsed the familiar path leading to the light she could already see shining dimly in the window of the barn. As she got closer, she could see his silhouette hunched over the desk. She wondered to herself why he chose the barn instead of his apartment to finish his grading.

She knocked gently on the door and waited until she heard his quiet "come in" before opening the door. Evidently, he was expecting a student and not Hermione, based on the expression on his face when she entered his office.

"Hermione! Uh, hello," he said, as he stood to greet her.

"Hi Viktor," she replied sheepishly.

"Come in, sit down," he seemed to almost command, stepping back to let her in the smaller room.

"Thank you" she said, sitting in a large chair. Glancing quickly around the room, she noticed an old broom nailed onto one wall, a few trophies tucked in the corners and photos of people she didn't recognize. She paused briefly at one picture she did recognize; it was of her and Viktor the night of the Yule Ball. It was a candid photo of the opening dance; it must have been taken by one of his friends. The figures in the photo were twirling around, smiling happily. Hermione smiled at the memory before being 'interrupted' by Viktor: "So, vhat can I do for you?" he asked, breaking what he felt was semi-awkward silence.

"Hmm?" she responded, breaking out of her reverie.

"Vhy you here? You haven't spoken to me in days." To be honest, he was hurt at how she had reacted last time they were together. He sat back down in the chair he had recently occupied. This brought them closer than he really wanted to be right then but there wasn't anywhere else for him to sit.

"Oh, um, right." Hermione was taken aback by his cold tone. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour that day. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean we have known each other for a long time and it was just a hug. I had no reason to…"

"Hermione," he cut her off, "you're rambling. He could barely suppress a smile. She was very pretty when her face flushed red with nervousness.

"Sorry," she cringed.

"Sorry for vhat?"

"Both. I'm sorry I reacted like I did and I'm sorry I rambled. Can we try again?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Of course," he replied standing up and gently taking her hand to pull her up out of her chair. She let him help her up and pull her close to him. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him while feeling his arms snake their way around her shoulder. She felt his warm breath next to her ear before hearing him whisper, "I have missed you, Hermione." There was something in his tone that gave her goose bumps; she liked it.

Pulling back to face him, she smiled at him, "I missed you too Viktor, very much."

They both sat down, and again, like their previous encounter, he didn't release her hand. "Ve used to be so close, you and I. Yule Ball was so long ago. We lost touch and I missed hearing from you. Owls got fewer and longer between. Vhen ve vere together the other day, it felt like it used to when we would sit together in the library and talk or just sit. Made me happy, I missed those days. That's vhy I hugged you. I didn't mean to frighten you. I am sorry for that." She noticed he looked at their hands as he said this and wondered why he would feel nervous.

"Don't be sorry, Viktor. You didn't do anything wrong. I miss how close we were too. Harry and Ron never shared my love of books and the academics like you did. You just always understood me better than them. And you realized I was a girl before they did," she finished, frowning at the memory…

**"**_**Hermione, Neville's right – you are a girl…"**_

**"**_**Oh, well spotted."**_

**"**_**Well - you can come with one of us!"**_

**"**_**No, I can't"**_

**"**_**Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"**_

**"**_**I can't come with you because I'm already going with someone."**_

She was again, brought out of her memory by the feeling of rough calluses against her chin. Bringing her eyes up to meet his, he quietly replied, "how could anyone not notice you're a girl, you vere and still are beautiful, Hermione." She could see nothing but absolute sincerity in his dark brown eyes. She blushed as she gently shook her chin out of his hand.

"Thank you, Victor." She returned his smile and gently rubbed the hand that had left her face. Silence lingered between them once again, but all awkwardness had left. Hermione no longer felt bad and Viktor no longer felt hurt.

Again, it was Viktor who broke the silence, "vould you like to come riding vith me on Saturday?"

"A ride? On what?" she answered hesitantly. She was not on friendly terms with flying brooms. They had disagreed for a long time and she had yet to give it another go.

"Horses. My horse just arrived from home and I think he vould like to stretch his legs. I vould be honoured if you would accompany me. Fen would be able to carry you very easily."

Horses, she wasn't expecting him to ask her to go horseback riding. She could deal with horses, muggle horses no less. "I would love to," she quickly responded, feeling a smile spread across her face.

"Good, I am glad," he smiled in return. Glancing over her shoulder, he frowned at the dark sky outside the window. "We should go to the castle, it's late" he finished.

He stood up, pulling her up with him. Silently, he led her from the room and walked with her towards the castle, refusing to relinquish his hold on her hand. After what seemed like too short a time, they were in front of the Fat Lady.

Smiling at her one last time, Viktor bowed slightly and raised her hand to his mouth, "good night, Ms. Granger. Sveet dreams," he finished, brushing his lips across her knuckles before releasing her hand and returning down the stairs to make his way to his own towers.

"Good night" she responded, more to herself, since he was now out of earshot.

She ignored the knowing looks of the Fat Lady, as she wiped the smile off her face. She mumbled the password quickly and made her way into her tower. Three days, just three more days!


	7. Picnic

Good day. I know this is a long time coming. It's been written for a while but I wanted to get a dent in the next chapter before I posted this. A lot is filler but I am just trying to slowly build up their relationship. I hope you enjoy. I don't think the next chapter will be quite as long.

* * *

Despite the large pile of scrolls sitting on her desk, the odd knock on her door and the other numerous distractions she had set up to pass the next few days, Hermione couldn't help but focus on Saturday.

It wasn't a date was it? Viktor wouldn't have asked her out. It was just friends. That's all; just friends. Hermione kept telling this to herself in her head over and over again. She always felt herself blush when their eyes met at mealtimes and sometimes she swore she still felt the spark that was there so long ago. But, that's just what it was: a long time ago. And she almost had herself convinced of that.

Not soon enough, Saturday finally arrived. She helped the younger students get themselves sorted out for their trip to Hogsmeade and assured the students who were still too young that their time would come faster than they would really think.

Making sure she grabbed a warm sweater and cloak, she made her way out of the portrait. Surprisingly, Viktor was already waiting for her at the top of her stairs.

"Viktor, hi! I didn't know you were meeting me."

"I know, I vanted to…surprise you," he replied before gesturing for her to lead the way down the halls. He knew it would be inappropriate for him to take her hand while inside the school but could still feel his palm itching with the desire to reach out for her.

They made their way down the crowded staircases and overflowing hallways and out a side door of the castle. It wasn't usually the fastest way to the barn, but with the excitement surrounding the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade, it was faster than the usual way.

As soon as they were out of the castle, Viktor took the opportunity to tell Hermione that he had some bad news to share with her.

"What is it Viktor?" she questioned.

"It's Tavish, he fell ill yesterday and so I cannot take Fen away from him today."

"Oh," she responded, disappointment thick in her voice, "I understand. I hope Tavish gets better. I am sure we can find something to do on the school grounds."

"No, ve can still go, if you vould like to."

"But how will I ride if Fen can't come with us?" Hermione knew she couldn't ride a unicorn and WOULD NOT ride a hippogriff.

"Ve can both ride Onyx. He is strong, he can carry us."

Hermione felt the heat swarm up and down her body at the thought of sitting so close to Viktors' masculine frame for so long. She was sure he could see the blush on her face as she gave her reply: "Okay, if you think he can handle us."

Viktor simply gave a quick grin as his response. He didn't feel that he could trust his voice just at that moment. He was very anxious at how she would react and now that she had reacted as he had wished, he was absolutely elated.

They finished their walk to the barn in silence and as they passed Fen and Tavish's paddock, Hermione noted that there weren't any more horses. She wondered to herself where Onyx was. Her question was answered when they went out the back door of the barn and standing there waiting for them was a Pegasus!

"You said you had a horse! You didn't say you had a Pegasus!" Hermione gasped out, shocked and awed at the massive, beautiful creature.

Viktor was happy that she found Onyx to be so impressive. Leading her to the large creature, he made the formal introductions: "Hermione, I vould like you to meet Onyx. He has been with me since he vas a colt. Onyx, this pretty lady is Hermione. I vant you to be very nice to her."

"Erm, pleased to meet you Onyx." How were you supposed to react when being introduced to an animal? Onyx gracefully bowed down at the introduction and allowed Hermione to scratch him between his ears. "He's beautiful," she said more to herself and let out a giggle when the horse whinnied in response; almost as if he could understand her.

"Enough doe eyes at horse, let's ride!" Viktor commanded, pretending to be bothered while fitting him in his saddle and bridle. He watched Hermione eye up the height and found himself amused as he watched her contemplate the best way to climb up. "Here, I vill help you," he said, motioning for Onyx to kneel again so he could lift her up onto the saddle. Once he was sure that she was safely seated, he swung up behind her, fitting her snugly against him. After all, he wouldn't want her to fall off.

She was sure he could feel the heat emanating off her body from the blush that had swept her whole body after she felt his arm curl around her stomach, pulling her close. She could feel the hard muscles of his thighs against hers and the solid wall of his broad chest against her back. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to hold since he had the reins so she settled for the horn on the saddle.

Viktor could smell her shampoo and it took all the willpower a man could possess not to bury his face in her dark curls. He felt the heat of her body rise as he slid his arm across her stomach, pulling her closer. Smiling, he watched as she hesitated; unsure where to put her hands.

He gently nudged the Pegasus, who began to canter towards the border of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was confused as to why they weren't flying. "He's a Pegasus, can't he fly?"

"Of course he can fly. That's how he got here from Bulgaria. I told you; he needed to stretch his legs. I say nothing about vings," Viktor chuckled in reply.

She responded with a quiet "oh".

They continued on their ride along the edge of the wood for almost an hour and they had gone farther away from the castle than Hermione had ever gone before.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise," he replied, nudging Onyx to move a little faster.

Viktor guided Onyx into a small break in the woods and almost immediately, they were enveloped by a false twilight where the only light was from the fine beams that made it through the thick canopy far above them. Hermione could hear the animals chittering to themselves as they made their way through the brush and the branches. Not too far away, she could hear the sound of running water.

Onyx slowed to a stop and Viktor hopped off before helping Hermione to the ground.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," he smirked, pulling a small blanket and basket out of Onyx's saddle bag, enlarging it to its natural size and spreading the blanket on the ground alongside the river.

"A picnic?" Hermione smiled at Viktor's smiling reply. "Then let me help! Why don't I get our food laid out and you can take care of Onyx. I am sure he is hungry after that walk."

Viktor liked how Hermione didn't hesitate to take charge in any situation and so willingly he handed the basket to Hermione and went over to take care of Onyx. In reality, Hermione was feeling a little nervous about being alone with Viktor in such a secluded spot and she needed something to do to calm her nerves.

After Onyx had been taken care of, Viktor joined Hermione on the blanket, stretching his long frame down one side of it.

"All this looks great Viktor. I never knew you cooked."

"Elves helped…a little," he grinned. "And don't vorry, I tipped them vell." He hadn't forgotten about her endeavours during school with 'S.P.E.W."

"Well then I will have to thank them as well, it really does look wonderful," she smiled back, handing him an empty plate for him to fill.

They ate their lunch together in amicable quietude, interjecting periodically about a random thought or memory. This conversation soon turned, as it often does between old friends to filling in the gaps of time passed.

"I know you said that you were engaged to be married and that it was unfortunately called off, but it does surprise me that you have kept to yourself all these years since." Having both already finished their supper they were now walking along the bank of the brook; Hermione's arm linked with Viktors. "I know she must have been a very special woman to have garnered such attentions from you so I have to say that I am quite sorry to know it didn't work out between the two of you."

Running his hand through his hair, he replied, "In the end, I am thankful I didn't get married. I know now that if I had, it vouldn't have lasted and I think I vouldn't have been happy."

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing then."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face her, letting her arm drop, and took bother her hands in his. "Hermione, you must know," he started, locking his gaze with hers. There was no mistaking the meaning in his expression.

He didn't get a chance to continue before Hermione cut in. "Viktor I know what you're going to say and please, don't say it!" she cried, breaking from his gaze.

She was practically begging him. He wanted to ask her why. He was just about to push her for an explanation when the dull ringing of the school bell could be heard striking six in the distance. Dropping her hands and the conversation, he turned back towards Onyx. "Fine," he said coldly. "Ve should be getting back. It is late."

"Viktor…."

"It's fine, I'm not angry, I promise. But I vant you to know I'm not giving up on you. Not yet Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded, she could hear the truth in his voice as she followed him through the woods


	8. The Dance

Two chapters in two days! Isn't that exciting. I got a good number of reviews from the last chapter, which made me happy. This chapter is short but the next is longer. And without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

The whole castle was buzzing with news about the Halloween Ball. Hogwarts had implemented regular dances and gatherings of the sort to encourage further interaction between the houses. Being true to his word of not giving up on her, he had asked Hermione if he could escort her to the dance and she had agreed.

She wasn't nervous, now that she was confident that he respected where she stood, she was happy and excited to go to the dance with him. She walked around the Gryffindor common room helping the students with their costumes. Everyone was dressed up…some were dressed as muggle professionals, there were a few doctors and dentists, construction workers and scuba divers while others were different animal or objects…muggle dogs and one person was a toaster. She, herself was dressed as a pixie. It was a pretty low maintenance costume that still allowed the students to see who she was.

Soon enough it was time to head downstairs. Standing at the bottom of the tower with his own Ravenclaws, Viktor stood dressed as a pirate.  
"Great," Hermione thought to herself, "he's Captain Hook and I am Tinkerbell…but he makes a really gooood Captain Hook." He was dressed in black slacks striped with grey, a loose-fitting shirt that was opened half way down his chest. She could see his dark chest hair peeking out. One of his chocolate eyes was covered by an eye patch and he had a bandanna covering his dark hair. He had decided to forego the hat.

She smiled at him as she took his offered arm and led her and both their groups of students into the Great Hall. They milled with the teachers through the meal and watched the first few dances from the sidelines, amused at the awkwardness of the students, remembering their first dance together.

Soon enough, Viktor held out his hand which Hermione accepted and he pulled her close as a soft melody wove its way through the hall. He rested his cheek against her hair on the top of her head. She still smelled like raspberries and lavender. Despite how comfortable he was in their current situation, he could feel the hesitancy coursing through Hermione with every step. Why wouldn't she let him love her as she did when they were kids? Why was she so scared?

They danced several more dances together before going outside to make sure the kids weren't wreaking havoc on the grounds. The night was cool and the Scotland sky was crystal clear with stars shimmering cheerfully in their constellations.

There were no kids to be seen. They must have been too enthralled with the band inside. They walked around the courtyard; Hermione's arm linked through Viktors'. "Hermione, I vanted to tell you that you look vonderful tonight," he said turning to her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed from head to toe and mumbled a quiet thank you before taking a small step backwards. He held fast to her elbow and she seemed to lose the ability to speak as she became lost in his intense gaze. He lowered his face so that it was level with hers before pressing his lips against hers. He felt her relax momentarily in his arms as he began to deepen the kiss before he felt her pull out of his embrace.

"Viktor, please. No. I-I-I can't do this," she cried, pulling away further.

"Hermione, wait…"

"No, Viktor, don't. I just can't!" she cried before turning on her heel and rushing back into the castle.

What had happened to her? She used to be so open, loving and caring. Now she looked scared, upset and most of all, hurt. Who caused her such pain? He would find out and make them pay for what they did to her.


	9. The Reason

Just a heads up to the fans of Ron...he is not a nice little boy in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He was determined to find out what or who had caused Hermione so much pain that she was now scared of love or affection. He left his apartment in the Ravenclaw tower intent on going directly to hers to demand an answer and an explanation.

He only made it to the entranceway of the castle when he saw Hermione fighting with a red-haired abomination. She was visibly shaken, scared and angry. Her voice was slightly raised and she was pulling on Ron's arm, trying to take them somewhere more private, somewhere away from the milling groups of students. Viktor saw the redhead raise his arm, obviously intent on doing some nasty damage when he bellowed out for the students to go elsewhere.

"Go to breakfast or to your houses everyone!" Viktors voice bellowed through the echoing hall, making no mistake that all could hear him. Faster than he expected, the hall became suddenly empty and the doors to the Great Hall were closed.

"Is everything alright here, Hermione?" he asked, standing just behind her crying form, glaring at the smaller man standing across from them.

Sneering at Viktor, but lowering his arm, Ron retorted, "why am I not surprised you went running to him? He's probably who you were shagging when you were with me. Take the little bitch. She's no better than a 2-knut whore anyways," he finished his expression full of malice and defeat. His arms were crossed in defiance of Viktors imposing form.

"Ron, please, leave him out of it. He didn't.."

"Shut up you little slut. How many times do I have to teach you not to talk to a man unless he talks to you first?" he started, taking a step towards Hermione. "You'd think that our many 'lessons' would have taught you a thing or two. I guess you aren't as smart as…"

He didn't get the chance to finish. Viktor was quick to step around Hermione and knock him flat with one well-placed fist. By this point, several of the professors had come to see what the commotion was about. Viktor asked a couple of them to take Ron to the medical wing while he took Hermione to her room.

The fat lady didn't hesitate in letting the young man through the portrait door without a password when she saw just how upset Hermione was. Two house elves met them on the other side and guided Viktor to her apartment. He asked the elves to help Hermione into her pyjamas while he respectably turned his back while they changed her. They announced that she was changed and he turned and helped her into her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She curled herself into a tight ball under the blankets and turned her back to him.

Dropping his shoulders in defeat, he turned to leave. She heard the click of the door knob as it turned; "Don't go," she whispered. "Please, stay with me," she finished, still not turning over. Viktor clicked the door shut again, whispered for the elves to pass a message to Professor McGonagall and pulled a chair next to her bed.

He woke up with a start. How long had he been asleep? He rubbed his hand over his face, getting the crusty bits out of his eyes. He looked down on the still-sleeping form of Hermione, finally she looked peaceful. His other hand was firmly gripped between both of hers. Quietly leaning forward, he brushed the hair out of her face. She stirred against his fingers and slowly, her eyes opened, blinking in confusion before recalling why he was there.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he joked quietly, winning a small smile in return.

"Hi, how long have I been asleep?" she asked, releasing his hand and sitting up against her pillows. As if on cue, the two house elves from earlier appeared with a tray of fresh fruit and pumpkin juice for them both. Viktor thanked them before turning back to Hermione.

"About four hours. You vere pretty out of it after your...conversation vith Veasel this morning," Viktor frowned at the memory of how upset she was.

"Right, I had hoped that was another nightmare. I guess not," she mumbled more to herself than to Viktor.

Handing her a plate of fruit, he quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" He could see as soon as the question was out that she was already fighting the tears but he also felt it would be best for her to talk about it.

"No, not really. But you need to know; you deserve to know." She took a long, tentative deep breath before she began her story, taking short breaks at Viktors insistence to eat some fruit before continuing on.

"Ron and I started dating after the battle against the Dark Lord and after I finished my wizarding and muggle education, as you know and we were happy...at first. It was like all new relationships are: happy, comforting, bittersweet and seemingly perfect. Then when I started to do some traveling with my job at the Ministry he started to go out more often and later. He would come stumbling home, drunken out of his mind, slurring his words and accuse me of meeting up with other men on my assignments. He wasn't violent in the beginning, just verbal. Then he started to get really possessive. He would insist on being the only one to open scrolls brought by owls or other mail and if he didn't think it was appropriate, meaning it was sent to me by a male he would tear it up, not letting me read it or respond, even if it was from the ministry. He was convinced I was writing in code to some secret lover. One day I was writing a letter to my father, of all people and he flew into a rage. He tore the letter to shreds, threw everything off of my desk, broke my quill in my hand and threw me against the wall." She paused momentarily, cringing at the memory. Viktor's jaw was clenched in fury but still held gently to her hand.

"After that first time, I really thought he was sorry. He begged and pleaded for me to forgive him, promising that it would never happen again. And I did forgive him. Again and again I forgave him. Even after visits to St. Mungos for deep bruises and bone fractures, I still forgave him because he always promised to change." Tears were now pouring down her face. Viktor was so angry at the idea of anyone hurting Hermione; all he could to was hold her hand gently. He was too angry to speak and his other hand was clenched tightly in a fist. Hermione wiped away her tears, sat up a little straighter and continued: "Finally, Ginny took me from that wretched flat one final time to take me to St. Mungos after a particularly bad day and made me swear to her that I would never go back. She filed a report to the Ministry against her own brother saying that he was never allowed to come within a certain distance of me again. She had already packed up my things and moved them to her flat and so I left him and I haven't seen him since then, until today. "

"Hermione, I…."

"I know Viktor. You couldn't have known, I wasn't willing to tell you. That's what I can't…why we can't…I just…" tears were welling in her eyes again.

Moving carefully to the edge of the bed, he gently took her small frame his arms and cooed gently in her ear, "shh, it's alright. I understand. You don't have to do or be anything."

"Thank you, Viktor, for everything," she answered, curling into his chest.


	10. Dreamcatcher

Happy Sunday night/Monday Morning everyone! I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend! I did, I am sun-fried and bike-ridden out. I feel fantastic! So I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping to on the last chapter. I felt, personally that it was one of the better ones. Oh well, can't please them all. So with this chapter, sorry if I got some of the concepts wrong or used the wrong wording/tense (you'll find out what I mean). If you happen to be Bulgarian and can correct me on it, I would appreciate the help! Thank you. Without further ado, STORY TIME!

* * *

The days and weeks that followed, Viktor didn't push her or make any advances of any kind. They still spent a lot of their free time together; he had no intention of giving that up. She would help him with the muggle horses, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere animals often provided. Tavish took to her quite quickly, which was nice. He provided her with a needed distraction. Maybe he would be a nice gift for her when he was older. Tavish also provided the opportunity for Viktor to get closer to Hermione without being too intimate or imposing. The most intimate they ever were was when she would occasionally take his arm on a walk or when she took his hand when he was helping her over a gate.

November moved into December and both had opted to stay at the castle over the holidays. They wished Happy Christmases to the students and the professors as they left for the holidays. Christmas morning came and Viktor was pleasantly surprised that he received a gift from Hermione. She got him a leather-bound copy of her favourite muggle fairy tales. They would often talk about muggle things when they were working with the horses. Viktor was fascinated by muggle literature but rarely had the opportunity to read them so he was most appreciative of this gift. Still, she shied away when he went to give her a hug to say thank you. She just gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before going into the Great hall. Viktor slumped slightly in disappointment before following in behind her. He couldn't figure her out. She had let him near her after she told him about Ron; she was alright with hugs then. Why the change?

Lifting his head, he felt his body flush green with envy and red with hurt as he watched Hermione give a fellow professor a quick hug after receiving what looked to him like a gift from the semi-familiar face. He couldn't quite place where he knew the young man from. Sitting down sullenly at his usual spot next to her, he quietly asked who the newcomer was.

Hermione heard the hurt in his voice as he asked the simple question and blushed despite herself, knowing her lack of trust cut him deep. Just as quietly she answered, "His name is Neville Longbottom. I went to school here with him when we were kids. I haven't seen him since we finished school. He is filling in for the Herbology professor. He was giving me a herbal potion for dreamless sleep." She didn't know why she was telling all this to him. He didn't want or need to know of her nightmares.

"Vhy you need that? Are you not sleeping vell? Vhy didn't you say anything? Vhy not tell me?" The pain and concern in his voice was like needles in Hermione's ears. She didn't want to hurt him like this.

"It's nothing Viktor, really. I just have bad dreams some nights and I have trouble sleeping. I don't want it to affect my teaching so I asked him for some help."

Viktor nodded, letting it go for the moment. It still bothered him that he had spend every moment possible with her for the past four months and could hardly bear his touch but this other man whom she hadn't seen in ten years was welcomed with open arms. Literally.

A similar occurrence happened on New Years. The students and faculty were having a New Year's party of sorts in the Great Hall and Hermione was all but avoiding Viktor like the plague. And again, she was friendly and happy with Neville; chatting and laughing with him cheerfully. Had everything been in his head? Had he made up the electricity he had felt between them in the fall? Sure, she spoke with him politely throughout the evening but refused do dance with him or anyone else. As the clock struck midnight, shouts of 'Happy New Year!' rang through the hall and she politely accepted hugs and the rare kiss on the cheek from the other faculty, including Neville but again, avoided him altogether.

The last thing Hermione saw that night was Viktor's back as he stalked out of the Great Hall, his fists tightly clenched at his side. She could see him fight not to slam the heavy wood doors as he left. She felt disgusted with herself. She cared for him, deeply. She knew she did, he knew she did but she couldn't let him in…but she wanted to.

Daylight hours seemed to be her 'safe time'. She didn't mind being alone with Viktor when they weren't surrounded by the intimacy of twilight. Since it seemed that the daytime was all that he could get with her, he made the most of it. He made sure that he could be with her as often as possible. He forgave her stand-offish behaviour, helped her catch up on some of her grading so she could get more sleep and she of course, often helped him with the animals. He had organized a school-wide snowball fight in late January, which she participated in and seeing her laugh and giggle the whole afternoon made it worth it. He helped her forget the bad stuff whenever he could. But still, on the rare times that he would walk her to Gryffindor Tower in the evenings, she would pull her hand away before he could kiss it, the way he always used to…before. She would just smile meekly at him as he tried not to slump his shoulders.

One day walking down to the barn, he finally pushed her to tell him of her nightmares.

"Vhat is it that scares you in your sleep? That gives you bad dreams?" He saw her hesitate before adding on an almost pleading "please?" at the end.

"I keep dreaming about him...Ron...coming back. To here, I mean. I keep dreaming that he comes here to Hogwarts and attacks me and the people I care about…the professors, my students…you." Saying the last part, she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso and focused on her steps.

"Hermione, he von't come back. He can't come back here. There are trespassing spells surrounding the grounds, there is no vay for him to get in here." He tentatively reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. For the first time since the fall, he felt her lean into his touch. Taking this as encouragement, he slowly pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight to his body."I von't let him hurt you Hermione. You can trust me. Please, trust me." he whispered in her ear. He felt her arms loosen their hold on his torso and begin to wrap around his instead. He soon felt her body began to shudder with the tears of relief.

He thought he had done it. He thought he had broke through her wall, thought she had let him in. But he hadn't. The next day, she was just as stand-offish as she was before. He didn't know what else he could do.

Valentines day came around and again, he saw her accept a box of sweets from Neville and gave a hug in return while remaining aloof from him. He tried to shrug it off and not let it bother him as he sat down with her at breakfast.

"Here," he said, handing her a small box. He saw her head jerk up in surprise and her mouth open to protest. "It's not a Valentine's gift, I promise. Timing is just coincidental." This seemed to calm her a bit and her blush receded as she opened the ornately carved box. She looked at the small masked figurine with confusion as she watched the charmed figuring stand up and begin to dance.

"Viktor, it's beautiful!" she gave his hand the affectionate squeeze that he had become accustomed to..almost.

"It's a Kukeri figurine. At home, in Bulgaria, they dance to scare away the evil spirits. My Majka gave this one to me vhen I vas a boy. I thought it could help you scare away the evil spirits that make your dreams bad."

"Thank you Viktor but if you've had it since you were a child, I can't take it from you," she said, trying to give it back.

He refused, "no, I have no need for it anymore. I have good dreams now," he finished pushing the closed box back towards her.

"Okay then. Thank you Viktor. Really," she finished, smiling at him sincerely.

He wasn't sure if she just didn't realize or if she had done it on purpose, but she was still holding his hand.

* * *

So basically, according to Wiki, and I quote: "A Kukeri is a traditional Bulgarian ritual to scare away evil spirits, with a costumed man performing the ritual. The costumes cover most of the body and include decorated wooden masks of animals (sometimes double-faced) and large bells attached to the belt. Around New Year and before Lent, the kukeri walk and dance through the village to scare evil spirits away with the costumes and the sound of the bells, as well as to provide a good harvest, health, and happiness to the village during the year."

I thought that was an interesting concept and somewhat similar to the Dreamcatcher of the North American natives and thought it would do well in this story.


	11. I Will Wait

Hello everyone! So the reviews trickled in for the last chapter, which made me happy:) I like reviews. I like them lots. Please send me reviews. As I said before, I like the good ones, the bad ones and I even welcome the ugly ones. That is how an author improves themselves.

Anyways, only two more chapters left for this story and it will be done. This chapter goes to belladiggory she literally read and reviewed EVERY one of my stories the other day. It was awesome and gave me a huge ego boost:) I recommend her stories. She is a fantastic author. And without further ado, here is 'I Will Wait'. Enjoy.

* * *

"How is the Kukeri vorking? Have you had any bad dreams lately?" Hermione and Viktor had been spending the last few hours riding around the grounds on Fen and Onyx with Tavish following along side with just an empty saddle. Their 'relationship' for lack of a different term was still as fragile as before. Some days she was timid and stoic while other days she seemed more like the Hermione he remembered. Even today she didn't hesitate when he helped her up into the saddle and didn't seem nervous about being out with him…just him.

"Um. Yes, I think it is. I haven't had a bad dream in quite a while." It was the truth…but she was also taking the potion Neville had given her as well. "I like to watch it dance while I fall asleep. It's nice."

"Good. I am glad." Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. "Vhat are you going to do this summer? Any plans?" He saw her immediately stiffen at the question.

"Nothing big. I'm planning on taking a trip through south-western Russia and maybe a little more travelling if I have time. Neville was telling me about some fantastic wizarding towns in Ukraine."

Their conversation had been strained all day. "And how is Neville?" he asked with a harsher tone than he has intended. He became very aware at how quickly she relaxed and smiled at his question, despite the tone.

"He is doing well. He asks about you from time to time. I think you make him nervous. He finds you intimidating. He has felt like that since the Triwizard Tournament. He was jealous of you when you were my date to the ball," she answered placidly, blushing slightly at the memory.

For once, her blush had no effect on him. With jealousy seeping through every syllable, he sharply replied, "vell maybe he can escort you to the next one they have here. Especially since you like his company so much." He pulled sharply on Onyx's reins turning the large Pegasus and returning quickly to the barn.

"Viktor! Wait! Come back! Please!" She cried after him. It was the pleading tone of the 'please' that made him slow down. "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to upset you. Please, Viktor, talk to me."

Still gripping the reigns tightly, his jaw muscles slowly relaxed and he glanced at her sideways, "You didn't say anything wrong."

"Then what is it?" She interrupted.

"It's Neville. I am…envious of how you are vith him. So happy, so relaxed. Ve used to be like that long ago. I vant that back again. I vant vhat ve had again."

"Viktor I," she began.

"You don't have to say anything. This is my monster that I have to fight. I know how you feel about it, about us."

"No Viktor, in this instance you don't know how I feel," she spat back, her tone as sharp as the cool spring air; her face becoming tinted with irritation. "I am so relaxed, happy and NEUTRAL with Neville because he is no threat to me. He…"

"You mean I am a threat to you? When have I threatened you? I would NEVER…" Onyx whinnied and pawed at the ground nervously; even he could feel his masters' anxiety.

"Stop it! Let me finish!" She yelled, grabbing Onyx's bridle; preventing Viktor from riding off again, "Neville is no threat to me. Ron was a threat to me, still is a threat to me. Physically and mentally. And you," she paused, taking a deep breath, "you are a threat to me emotionally, Viktor."

He felt all the jealousy and anger that he felt before leave his body. This was the first sign of encouragement that he had gotten from her since the few seconds at the Halloween party. He felt elated. Sadly that elation was too quickly taken from him when she continued.

"And it is because of that threat that I can't be with you. I felt lost before I came to Hogwarts and now I feel like I am just finding myself again. Until that happens, I can't be anything else but friends with you. I'm sorry Viktor, but I can't risk my heart again," she finished, dropping his reins.

He couldn't say anything in response; he didn't trust his voice not to betray his emotions. His throat felt tight and his tongue thick. He didn't think he could say anything if he wanted to.

In silence, they rode back to the barn, unsaddled and unbridled the three horses and made sure they were alright for the night. The silence continued on their way back to the castle. Viktor couldn't even bring himself to walk her to her tower. He merely nodded when she wished him a good night in the entrance hall before walking with drooped shoulders back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Late that evening, after pacing his tower for what felt to him like hours he wrote her a note.

Hearing a quiet knock on her door, Hermione opened it to reveal one of her students with a rolled and sealed piece of parchment. She thanked the student and opened the letter. It contained three simple words:

"I will wait."


	12. Progress

This one is short but it is the second-last chapter. Enjoy:) And thank you to those who reviewed. You're awesome.

* * *

There was only a few weeks left of the school year and Viktor had been supportive, encouraging, comforting, and whatever else he felt Hermione needed. He tried not to feel jealousy when he saw her with Neville and had even tried to befriend the younger man. Usually all he succeeded in was making the poor bloke stutter and stumble over his words.

Hermione, likewise tried to relax around Viktor. She knew honestly that he would never intentionally hurt her and so she tried her best to let him in. She didn't shrug off his hand when he would offer it for help, nor did she refuse his arm when they went for walks. She was even accepting of his gentle kisses on her knuckles when he said good night at the portrait, which he had begun doing every night again.

They had also restarted their tradition of walking the grounds after dinner when neither one was on duty. Hermione felt happy. She was beginning to feel like herself again. She no longer felt like her past was going to jump at her from the shadows anymore. Maybe her Kukeri really was working.

May went out in a sea of sunshine, pretty flowers and green grass. June was a whirlwind of OWL's and NEWTs. But, the end was near and the faculty decided to have the year-end party out in the fields around the castle. To Hermione, it was just like reliving her years at Hogwarts. She danced and played with the students and made sure the younger ones made it back to the tower when it was getting late and they were tucked in bed before she returned to wish her seventh years the best of luck in the real wizarding world.

Viktor watched hesitantly as the sun began to set and he waited for Hermione to turn into her timid self, as she often still did when the sun went away and the shadows got longer, darker. As if on cue, the trees and bushes in the field suddenly came aglow with fireflies and fairy lights, keeping all the shadows at bay.

The band started their next set and without having to hunt her down, Hermione appeared next to him and willingly took his hand. He sadly had to share her with a few of the students and other members of the staff, including Neville. But he made sure that when she danced with Neville, he danced with the girl that Neville fancied.

He still kept his distance from her emotionally. He was trying to be patient and work with her own time line. If she wasn't willing to go all in, then he wasn't going to either. At least not yet. Still he enjoyed that last evening; holding her in his arms, her scent in his nostrils, the feeling of her small body in his hands. Unfortunately, as the muggle fairy tales say, every Cinderella story has to end and at the end of the night, although nothing turned into a pumpkin and no one turned into mice, he still wasn't her Prince Charming. This waiting game was beginning to frustrate him. How long could he wait?


	13. Conclusions

So ladies (and maybe gentlemen), we have come to the final chapter of Teaching and Learning. *tears* Thank you to everyone who has read it. I hope you have enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy the ending. Have a nice weekend:)

* * *

It was the day after the students had all gone home and Viktor was in his apartment in the Ravenclaw tower when he heard a sharp tapping at the window.

Lifting his head to see what or who it was, he found the visitor to be a large black owl. He had only seen those animals in one place: Durmstrang. He wondered what his Alma mater would want with him these days.

Letting in the large bird, he released him of his charge and gave him a few treats before letting him go to the owlry for a rest. Opening the parchment, he read:

_Dear Mr. Viktor Krum,_

_Although we are aware that you have taken up an academic position at an alternate wizarding school_, (Viktor could almost hear the sneer in the sentence) _we wish to __remind you who formed your mind in your younger years and where we feel your loyalties should lie._

_It is with this reminder that we are graciously offering you a position to teach the young wizards here at Durmstrang, the academic and practical importance of The Dark Arts. Your family history and personal talents that were proven in the War against the Dark Lord show you to be an excellent candidate for the position and we know your academic history to be unsurpassable._

_We will expect to see you at Durmstrang Castle on the 7__th__ of August. Your rooms and house elf will be ready for you when you arrive. That evening you will have dinner with me and other heads of the faculty to discuss your teaching at an alternate school to ensure that there will be no meddling from outside influences._

_I will hear from you soon._

_Highmaster Ivanov Stenovich_

After reading the letter, Viktor felt as he had his very first day at Durmstrang: small, intimidated and TERRIFIED. If there was nothing else that was made essentially clear to every boy that entered that castle, the importance and significance of loyalty was taught as an impassable lesson. During his days there, he never would have thought that receiving a letter from them would make a grown, mature man shake in fear and obligation. To accept was undesirable, to refuse was daunting. He still had time to think about it rationally and make a decision. He had already signed his contract for Hogwarts for the next year but that could be reversed, and the owl wouldn't be ready to fly again for a few hours at least.

Folding the letter and putting it in his pocket, he turned and left his apartment. A walk in the fields would do him well.

He wandered aimlessly in the warm sun of early summer, enjoying the feeling of the heat on his bare limbs and the scent of the sweet grass filling his nose. He knew he should be thinking about what to write to the Highmaster but he found his thoughts turning back to Hermione. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she packing for the trip she planned for this summer? Would she want him to take the position? Would she think of him if she left? What was going on in her mind! There were times when she would look at him and his heart would beat out of his chest. Moments where their hands or arms would brush against each other and he knew the jolt of electricity that went between them couldn't be one sided. It was impossible.

Sighing he sat in the grass, he could see the Black Lake and the Castle in the distance, basking in the glory of the sunlight. He reached down for a blade of grass and was twining it in his fingers, mulling over the letter when he raised his head to see a small figure in the distance making their way towards him. Soon enough he could see it was Hermione and his spirits lifted immediately.

He sat and waited while she made her way up the hill to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to go for a walk before we leave tomorrow. Dobby told me he saw you come this way. I hope you don't mind that I joined you."

Smiling at her he said, "No, I never mind your company, I enjoy it." The last bit brought a slight blush to Hermione's already flushed face.

"Dobby said you looked worried when you left. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think….no…I'm not sure." He was truly torn. He knew that letter shouldn't have such a strong effect but he also knew that part of the reason he wanted to stay at Hogwarts was the young women who sat next to him. He didn't want to just be friends with her; he couldn't just be friends with her.

"What's the matter? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, gently laying her hand on his tensed arm.

"I, um, I received a letter from Durmstrang today." he looked over at her, seeing her nodding for him to continue, noting that she pulled her hand away. "They offered me a teaching job there. The Dark Arts, starting this fall." He knew he was starting to ramble.

Looking at the grass, Hermione replied, "But you have a job already. You work here, at Hogwarts. Don't they know that already? Didn't you tell them?" She was exasperated.

"Yes, they know. But you don't understand how Durmstrang is. Ve are taught there that loyalty is everything. The castle is our home, the instructors and our classmates our family. You are loyal to your family." Hermione could see how visibly torn he was, she could see the confusion, the battle in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Where will you teach?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you want to go?" these question were asked very quietly; neither one looking at the other.

"I don't know." After a brief pause, and a new blade of grass to destroy, he quietly asked, "vhere do you vant me to go?" lifting his eyes to meet hers, uncertainty swimming in both sets.

"I-I-I, um, well. It's not my decision to make. You need to go where you will be happy. I would be sad to lose your friendship though," she replied trying to sound rational and objective. Hermione couldn't say this to his face and said it more to the ground than anyone and jumped in surprise at his response.

"DAMMIT, HERMIONE! I can't do this anymore; I vaited! I don't vant to vait anymore!" He bellowed, rising to his feet, throwing the grass away. "I can't just be friends vith you. I don't vant to be just friends. I have loved you since you vere 15 years old; vhen ve vent to that damn ball. I have followed vhat you have been doing all these years. You said you felt lost before you came back to Hogvarts, you said you found yourself again. Now, I have found you again and you can't even tell me vhat you vant. I can tell you vhat I vant, who I vant. I vant you Hermione. It's never been anyvone else"

This was a shock to Hermione. He loved her since she was 15. Over the past year, she knew he felt strongly for her, she would have to be daft to think otherwise. His out-bursting display of his emotions gave her all the encouragement she needed.

He had turned away so his back was turned towards her. She stood up and walked to his silhouette. "Viktor", she whispered, reaching tentatively for his hand. Feeling the warmth of her small hand in his larger one, he turned to her and looked down into her warm, brown waiting eyes. His own eyes were filled with insecurity, fear and confusion. "Viktor, I know what I want, and I think I know who I am." She paused before continuing at a slight nod in his head. "I know I want to be happy. I know I can be happy here at Hogwarts."

Viktor nodded and asked again, "and who are you Hermione?" Taking a deep, nervous breath she looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I am still figuring that out but one thing I do know, is I am not entirely me unless you are here with me."

Smiling with a grin that reached his eyes, he said "Good. I vill stay here then. I vill teach at Hogvarts" before pulling her close to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist and leaning down and capturing her lips with his; pouring into her all the love and emotion he had kept inside for the past 12 years.

FINI!


End file.
